Back To School
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: When a child in Ralph's class life is at stake, the team must go under cover as teachers, and custodians to protect the kid, and the students.
1. Chapter 1: Get Ready

Chapter One: Get Ready

It was fairly quiet morning at the garage, Paige was completing her paperwork for their previous case, Walter was working with Ralph on a new code for Ralph's college level computer class, Happy was tweaking up her motorcycle, and Sylvester worked on his debate prep with Cabe, and Toby.

"C'mon Syl you have to present yourself like you can win this, not looking as if you are going to break at minute in tears."Toby began to tell him.

"I'm nervous, what if he begins to shout mean things about me?"Sylvester asked in a nervous voice as droplets of sweat were pouring down his face.

"Then you suck it up, and take it like a man."Cabe told Sylvester in a stern voice."You're both gonna be shouting dirty comments back, and forth at each other, so whatever he says, you say something better."Cabe told Sylvester as his phone began to ring."Gallo."Cabe said as he walked off to thekitchen with hs phone pressed against his ear.

Ralph turned, and looked at Sylvester, and said:

"I had to watch the Presidential Debate for school, and I recorded it, and downloaded it onto my tablet, if you want to watch it, I have some notes that you can borrow to guide you through it."Ralph suggested.

"Than you Ralph, I'll watch sometime before the debate."Sylvester replied.

"Now we need to toughen you up, and get you some comebacks like Donald Trump's."Toby told Sylvester as Cabe walked back in.

"We have a case, and an interesting one."Cabe began to say.

"What is so intriguing about this one?"Walter asked as he looked up from Ralph's laptop.

"Well, it's at Ralph's school, and in his class."Cabe said.

"Is Ralph okay?"Paige asked as she walked over to her son."Ralph, please tell me that you did not hack another CIA encrypted game."Paige told her son.

"The boy's okay, it's not him, it's one of his classmates that's at stake here."Cabe told began to tell them.

The team walked over to the monitor tree as Walter opened up the case file on his lap top, and projected to statics on the monitor tree.

"His name is Michael Adams, his father is a military lieutenant in charge of a base in Iraq. Homeland is under suspicion that someone is after him."Cabe told them.

"Why do they want us to help on this case, shouldn't a military branch of Homeland help on this case?"Paige asked.

"No, because if we brought in the militia, it would mean that he would plant a bomb somewhere in the school, and multiple lives would be lost, not just Michael's. We also can't place the kid under house arrest either, he's just a kid."Cabe told them as they nodded their heads in agreement."What Homeland wants us to do is to go undercover in the school disguised as teachers, and custodians to keep an eye on the kid, and be prepared for when the killer strikes."Cabe said.

"Well, let's get ready to go back to school."Toby said with a smile.

"And Ralph, we'll need you on this one."Cabe said as he smiled down at the young boy.

"Okay, I'll be here for you."Ralph replied.

"Now there are three teaching positions, and two custodial positions. You can decide who gets what job."Cabe instructed them.

"Well, we need Happy in case a bomb is planted, and myself in case of a description placement, and we do not the specifications to deal with children, and Paige is fit for the job of dealing with children, so Happy, and myself will disguise ourselves as janitors, and Paige, a teacher."Walter began to say."Sylvester can operate the software from here, and the security cameras in the school which leaves, Toby, and Cabe as teachers as well since we need a agent, and Toby has studied the behavior patterns of children, and development."Walter stated as he began to work on his laptop on hacking the security cameras of the school alongside Sylvester.

"Well I guess now it's time to go to school."Toby said with a shrug.

"Guess so kid."Cabe said as he walked by, and rubbed Toby's shoulder then, they all began to prep for their undercover detail.


	2. Chapter 2: Gettin' Ready

Chapter Two: Gettin' Ready

 **AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I'm still in school, and play multiple instruments, and participate in many actives in, and out of school.**

 **I am also beginning to move on from scorpion, and other shows that I used to obsess over, so you might soon not see me in the fan fic community anymore. I'm still just a kid, so I go through phases, and now I'm in the average teenage phases (aka the rock and roll phase) I might still write fan fic, but just don't expect me to constantly update. Just blame it on Eddie Van Halen, and David Lee Roth! (Van Halen is my band of choice)**

 **Thank you for reading that long author's note, and please enjoy the second chapter, and if all goes well then I should have the third chapter out soon!**

Walter stepped out of the changing area in his blue, custodial, jumper, and Happy walked out alongside him as the others changed their attire as well.

"I feel ridiculous."Walter stated.

"Right here with you."Happy replied.

Paige then stepped out in a black skirt, a pink blouse, with a light black jacket, black boot like heels, and her hair tied up in a bun with white glasses on.

Walter looked over at her as he felt his heart drop from where it was to his stomach.

"At least you look cute, I look ugly."Paige said as she looked in the tall mirror that was in the corner of the room.

"Uhh, you look umm, cute as well Paige."Walter stturded.

Paige smiled at Walter then said:

"Thank you, Walter."Paige replied then lightly rubbed Walter's shoulder.

Toby then stepped out, he was wearing a brown button down shirt, khaki pants, tan dress shoes, a tie that had school buses on it, and of course his hat.

Toby then looked at Happy, and said:

"You should save that outfit for our honeymoon as well."Toby said with a smile as he fixed his tie.

Toby then looked over at Paige, and said:

"Wow, Paige, you look like one of those super models from the Hot for Teacher music video."Toby said with a large smile as Happy slapped him across the face.

Toby put his hand where Happy had slapped him as Cabe walked out.

Cabe was wearing basically the same suit as before, black dress shoes, black pants, a white dress shirt, but instead of his other tie he had on, he was wearing an Atlanta Falcons tie.

"I have to agree with Toby on that one Paige."Cabe said as he glared over at Paige then began to fix his tie in the mirror.

"Really, Falcons."Toby said as he looked at the older man's tie.

"That was the best that I could come up with."Cabe retaliated.

"I feel bad for you."Happy told Cabe.

"I know, we blew it."Cabe said with a sigh.

"Enough about football, we have a kid's life to save, and if we don't get ready then, he might die."Paige told them as she walked to the doorway.

"She's right, let's get ready to go."Cabe in Paige's favor then the team filed out of the room.

They walked into the main section of the garage where Ralph, and Sylvester were waiting for them with statics on the monitor tree for them to go over before they left for the school.

"You look nice mom."Ralph told his mother.

"Thank you sweetie."Paige told her son as she smiled down at him, and ruffled his hair.

"Now, we have a few things to go over before you leave, first off, be sure to use lots of hand sanitizer since schools are one the most germ infested places you could go."Sylvester began to to tell them as they all rolled their eyes."Also, remember to stay close to each other in case of an emergency, and you need someone like Walter to hack something for you."Sylvester explained.

"You should also be ready in case it is a bombing device that he is planning to use to kill Michael, and be prepared to deactivate the bomb yourself."Ralph told them all.

"And that should be all."Sylvester said as he closed his laptop.

"We also do not know who the bomber is exactly, but look out for any suspicious man, or women in the school grounds, that's why we need Ralph since he knows all the faces he sees on a daily bases at school."Cabe told them.

"So, can we leave already, I want to get this day over with."Toby began to grumble

"Yes, let's get going."Walter said then the team members that were going to the school filed into their cars, and drove to the school.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Chapter Three: The Arrival

Cabe pulled up to the curb of the school, and was greeted by a women in an orange vest that read crossing guard on it.

Cabe rolled down the window of his SUV as the women approached.

"You can't…"She began to say as Cabe grabbed his badge out of his pants pocket.

"We're the new substitute teachers."He said then the women nodded her head, knowing that they were arriving, and walked away from the car.

He parked in a spot labeled: _Reserved_ Then the team hopped out of the car.

The team walked into the empty halls of the school since the children are not allowed to enter until 7:45, and it was only 7:15. Only teachers, custodians, and other staff members filled the halls. The principal was talking to one of the other teachers when he noticed the team members. He motioned to the teacher that he was talking to for her to hold on for a minute then walked over to greet them.

The principal was a rather tall guy, and was wearing a gray suit with a bright blue shirt, and blue a tie that matched the shirt though you could see his gray socks since his pants were quite short for his height.

"Mom, it's Mister McGeller."Ralph anxiously said as he pulled on his mom's sleeve.

The team quickly stopped their chatter as Cabe walked in front of them to greet the principal.

Mister McGeller stuck his hand out and shook Cabe's hand.

"You must team scorpion."He said as he shook the older man's hand.

"Agent Gallo, nice to meet you."Cabe said with a slight smile and Mister McGeller returned it.

"The pleasure is mine."Mister McGeller said as he smirked then shook everyone's hands."Ralph."He said as Ralph nervously shook his hand, not having met with the principal for any reason either than using the school's computers to hack, or have acted inappropriately. "Walk with me."Mister McGeller said as he motioned for them to walk down the hall."Now I run a tight ship around here, and I do not want the students to know what is going on around here, and I also do not want the students to begin to panic or get anxious about our predicament."Mister McGeller began to explain.

"You can trust us, my team is highly dependable and great in these situations."Cabe reassured.

"That's nice to know."Mister McGeller replied as they reached Ralph's classroom."You do know that there is an autistic student in this class?"He asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. To help Daniel."Paige replied in a soothing voice.

Mister McGeller nodded.

"Great. If you need anything, my extension is taped on the wall next to the landline."Mister McGeller said with a smile.

"Thank you sir."Cabe replied then Mister McGeller walked off.

The team walked into Ralph's classroom and looked around.

The classroom is a large classroom with twenty-five desks lined up in rows of five in the middle. There are two rainbow shaped tables in the back corners and cubbies in the back with some of them still containing the students' belongings. There is a table in the front of the classroom, and a Smart Board on the wall a whiteboard on either side of it. A row of five computers on a couple tables is to the right of the door.

Cabe walked up to the table and grabbed the file folder that was sitting on the table. He opened it and grabbed the papers that were in there.

"Is that the lesson plan?"Toby asked.

"Yes it is."Cabe said as he began to read through it."What the hell are they teaching these kids? I don't understand a damn thing!"Cabe exclaimed as he threw the papers into Toby's chest.

The rest of the team walked over to Toby to examine the lesson plan.

"That is not an efficient procedure to multiply."Walter stated.

"Isn't multiplication supposed to be mental math?"Happy asked.

"Yes, not this crap."Toby replied.

"I remember learning multiplication like that."Paige said.

"But it makes the process longer."Walter stated.

"We better stick to the lesson plan."Cabe said."Or else we will get asses kicked."He continued.

"I'm not teaching the children this!"Toby exclaimed as he threw the folder back on the table and the papers flew everywhere on the table.

"Then I will while you stand in the back with your fingers in you ears."Cabe told him.

"Then we will do just that."Toby replied then began to walk around the classroom.

Happy glared over at the clock which read: 7:40.

"Walt, we better get out there. We have five minutes until the kids arrive."Happy told Walter.

"Okay."Walter replied."I will see you guys later."Walter continued as him and Happy walked out of the classroom, and over to the Janitor's Closet to get some supplies.

"You better get outside sweetie so the others don't know that we are with you."Paige told Ralph.

"Yes mom."Ralph said as he walked out of the classroom with his backpack.

"I love you sweetheart."Paige told her son, even though he was nearly out of earshot.

 **AN: I am sorry that I haven't posted anything for this story in a while. As you know, my interests have shifted, but I also recently had surgery on my ankle so I've been dealing with that along with church stuff plus, I am training to become a sensei at my dojo so I have been spending a lot of time there. I hope that I will be able upload at least one more chapter before school starts up for me. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Roasting the Teachers

Chapter Four:

As the clock struck seven forty-five, the bell rang and the children raced into the school to get to their classrooms.

Paige waited by Daniel's cubby so she could introduced herself to him as his personal teacher and assistant for the day. Cabe and Toby waited by the door so they could greet the students as they walked into the classroom.

As each student walked in, Cabe and Toby said a friendly hello to them and shook their hands since Toby said:

"It will establish a friendly and inviting relationship with the students."He explained.

"Whatever."Cabe sighed as he walked to the door.

The students went to their cubbies and chatted amongst themselves about their substitute teachers.

"The one with hat looks stupid."Ralph overheard one of his peers say.

"And the old guy is creepy."Another said.

"Children."Ralph said with a shrug as he hung his backpack up, grabbed his books, and walked over to his desk in the front row.

Cabe and Toby said hello and shook Daniel's hand as well and winked at him as he smiled back at them, knowing who they were already. When he got to his cubby, he noticed Paige, and recognized her instantly.

"Hello Daniel is it?"She asked him.

Daniel took a quick second to type his response in his tablet as Paige read what he was writing to be sure that he wouldn't say anything about her being Ralph's mother. She noticed that was what he was writing and covered his tablet before his response would be converted into sound waves.

"I know that you recognized Cabe and Toby, and myself, but you have to keep it a secret."Paige said to him in a soft enough voice that only Daniel could hear it.

"Why?"Daniel rather quickly responded with his tablet.

"Because we don't want to alarm your fellow students since they know that we work for the government."Paige responded, still in a soft voice.

"Okay."He replied then Paige began to help him put his coat in his cubby, and carried his books to his desk that was at the end, and next to Ralph's.

Paige took a seat next to Daniel and began to read through her notes that his assistant left for her.

"You noticed that she is my mother, didn't you?"Ralph asked Daniel in a whisper.

"Yes."Daniel replied.

"And you remember Toby and Cabe?"Ralph asked him again.

"Yes."Daniel responded.

"Hopefully no one else will know them."Ralph said.

"Hopefully."Daniel replied then the two of them sat back in their desks as Toby began to walk up to the front of the classroom and Cabe shut the door then walked up to the front as well.

"Good morning class."Toby said then paused a few seconds expecting a response from the class.

"Good morning."A few students replied.

Toby nodded slightly.

"That's good enough."He mumbled to himself."I am Mister Curtis, and this is my assistant Mister Gallo."Toby introduced himself and Cabe as Cabe waved to the kids."We are your substitute teachers for the day."Toby told them."Misses Baker over there is our helper for the day."Toby introduced Paige as she waved hello to the students with a smile."If you need anything just ask one of us or raise your hand and we will come over there and help you."Toby told them.

"We also will not take any garbage like your regular teacher lets you guys do this or that."Cabe told the students in a strict tone."We run a tight ship around here, or at least I do, and I do not want to see you pulling anything stupid off."Cabe continued to tell the kids as they began to shiver.

"So, do you guys have any questions?"Toby asked them.

A few of the students raised their hands.

"Yes you."Toby said as he called one of the students out.

"Why are you wearing that stupid hat?"A boy asked who Toby quickly pinned as one if the bullies of the class.

"Because I like it."Toby replied.

"But it's stupid."The boy said in a mocking tone.

"Well you're stupid."Toby told him as the class erupted in laughter.

"You've been roasted by a teacher!"One of the kids exclaimed.

"You need to go to the nurse for that burn!"Another kid said.

"I'll write you a pass for the nurse."Toby told the kid then walked over to the wall where the hall passes were hung up and grabbed the pass for the nurse then, he walked over to the kid's desk and handed it to him as the class continued to laugh."Now that it has been settled."Toby said as he walked to the front of the classroom.

The kids continued to laugh as the boy threw his hall pass and slouched back in his desk.

"That dumb poopy head."He said.

"Settle down."Cabe told the kids as they continued to laugh and make fun of the boy."I mean it."Cabe continued.

Cabe then stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Shut it!"He yelled in a strict tone as the kids grew dead silent."Now, are there anymore questions?"He asked them."Yes."Cabe said as he pointed to another boy.

"Yeah, what was your favorite dinosaur growing up?"The boy asked.

"Shut it."Cabe told the kid.

"He's very insecure about how he grew up in the stone age."Toby told the kids as Cabe slapped him in the back of the head.

"Anymore questions that are not about my age and Mister Curtis' hat?"Cabe asked them as a bunch of hands went down."Yes."Cabe said as he pointed to a girl sitting in the front of the classroom.

"Will you still need student helpers?"She asked them as Toby pinned her as the teacher's pet.

"Yes."Cabe replied."We will probably need someone to tell us when you guys usually have snack and such."Cabe continued.

"Would you like to be our helper?"Toby asked her.

"Yes I would."She replied with a smile.

"Thank you then."Toby said with a smile.

"I love to help."She responded.

"Well that's enough questions and roasting I guess you kids call it for the morning."Toby said."Let's get attendance done."He said as handed he Cabe, who already had the attendance sheet, a pen.

"Michael Adams."Cabe read.

"Present."A young boy replied as Toby noted where he was seated.

"Joshua Dantana."Cabe said.

"Here, and my friends call me John."He said as his peers began to giggle.

"Yeah, right."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes."Joshey."Cabe called the boy with a smirk as the Joshua began to get enraged and the class ooed, knowing he doesn't like to be called that.

Cabe went the through the attendance until he landed on the last name.

"Can I take the attendance down!"A bunch of kids began to ask as they waved their hands in an effort to get noticed.

"Sorry, but that's our classroom helper's job."Cabe told the kid as they all sighed and Jamie, the classroom helper, arose from her seat in that teacher's pet fashion, grabbed the attendance from Cabe then, brought it down to the office as Toby held the door open for her.

"Now, open you reading books to page one hundred six, and we will begin reading."Toby said as he opened his copy of the class' book to read the name of the chapter."Chapter seven, the adventures of Mister Poopy Butthole?"Toby said in a confused voice as the class erupted into laughter.

"This is gonna be a very long case."Toby said to Cabe as the students continued to laugh.

"Damn straight."Cabe replied as he bumped fists with Toby, and Paige began to try to settle the kids down.


End file.
